Ciluk, Ba!
by CussonsBaekby
Summary: "Gue doain lo ngga bisa ngaceng selain ama gue!" - Kutukan Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol setres. CHANBAEK! Bahasa Frontal! Mature content! Bahasa Non-baku ! College-life! Rawan Diabetes
1. Chapter 1 - Pagi yang Buruk

**Ciluk, Ba!**

Fanfiksi Non-baku by CussonsBaekby

.

.

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan, bunyi notifikasi line ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi setelah Baekhyun mematikan jam alarmnya. Sambil membersihkan kotoran di sudut matanya dan menguap, Baekhyun membuka pola password ponselnya dan membaca pesan paling atas di notifikasi _line-_ nya.

.

 _ **Nyeoli**_

 _Morning babi_

 _._

Baekhyun mendengus, antara kesal dan malas membaca chat pagi dari pacarnya. Baru bangun sudah dipanggil babi.

Bunyi notif lagi

.

 _ **Nyeoli**_

 _Eh maaf typo hehe ^_^_

 _Morning babu_

 _._

Ponsel dibanting ke atas kasur, karena jika dibanting ke lantai bisa-bisa pecah tuh ponsel Baekhyun. Tidak mau lah Baekhyun rugi bandar gara-gara kesal dengan pacar karena membuat _bad mood_ di pagi hari.

Tidak habis pikir sama si Chanyeol itu, manis sih, romantis, ganteng juga, baik, tapi kadang idiotnya kelihatan banget. Sampai kesal sendiri tuh si Baekhyun ngadepin si Chanyeol. Satu juga yang kadang bikin Baekhyun _ilfeel_ ke pacarnya, jorok banget.

Pelan-pelan aja lah ya nyeritain Baekhyun sama Chanyeol-nya. Sekarang Baekhyun udah segar setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Mata sipitnya melirik jam wekernya yang menunjukkan jam setengah delapan. Notifikasi _line_ -nya bunyi terus. Udah bisa nebak si Baekhyun kalo Chanyeol pasti _spam_ di _chat._

 _._

 _ **Nyeoli**_

 _Eh sorry beb typo lagi, abisnya kuku belum dipotong. Jadi salah mulu ngetiknya_

 _Yang, jangan marah dong_

 _Kalo marah ngga aku kasih cium lagi loh ntar_

 _._

Baekhyun mencibir, yang sering minta cium kan si tiang, ya walaupun kadang Baekhyun minta duluan sih.

.

 _ **Nyeoli**_

 _Honey jangan gitu dong. Yaudah ntar kalo aku pulang kita langsung nonton deh_

 _Plus traktiran es krim dan ayam goreng sepuas kamu deh_

 _._

Selalu aja ngerayu Baekhyun pake itu, tapi Baekhyun ngga akan segan-segan buat nolak gratisan itu. Bukannya miskin, tapi siapa sih yang ga mau dikasih gratisan? Hell.

Baru aja Baekhyun mau bales chat-an Chanyeol, pacarnya itu _malah video call_ , ya udah langsung diangkat aja ama si Baekhyun.

 _ **"Sayaaaang~"**_

"Hai, pagi..." Baekhyun tiduran lagi sambil jawab.

 _ **"Udah ngga marah kan beb? Masa gitu aja marah sih?"**_ ya ampun Chanyeol keliatan ganteng banget padahal matanya masih sayu ngantuk gitu. Bikin Baekhyun mupeng aja.

"Ya kamu gitu sih sukanya, pagi-pagi bangun tidur langsung manggil babi, babu." Baekhyun cemberut.

 _ **"Ya kan aku udah minta maaf. Bukan mauku sayangku. Nih marahin aja jari-jari aku."**_

Chanyeol menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke layar hingga satu layar ponsel Baekhyun penuh dengan telapak tangan Chanyeol.

"Ih awas ah itu tangannya, mau liat wajah kamu Nyeol."

Buru-buru Chanyeol menjauhkan telapak tangannya dan senyum lebar Chanyeol terpampang jelas di layar ponsel Baekhyun.

 _ **"Iiiiih imut banget si Beha. Kangen ya ama ayang?"**_

Baekhyun mendelik, "Jangan panggil aku Beha. Awas aja kalo sekali lagi manggil pake itu."

 _ **"Ya kan itu inisial yang, biar lebih singkat ngomongnya."**_ Chanyeol nyengir.

"Bodo, pokoknya aku ga mau."

 _ **"Iya deh ngalah."**_ Chanyeol masih nyengir melihat Baekhyun yang memajukan bibirnya karena kesal. " _ **Gimana? Kangen kan ama aku beb, udah hampir sebulan kita terpisah jarak dan waktu**_."

"ga usah sok puitis gitu deh Nyeol." Baekhyun mencibir, "Kangen lah. Pengen peluk. Kapan sih pulangnya yang?"

Sekedar informasi, Chanyeol sedang seminar di Jeju, buat ngewakilin sekolah entah di acara apaan. Udah hampir sebulan dia di sana. Udah hampir sebulan juga mereka ngga ngapel, ngga pelukan, ngga ciuman, ngga ti - eh, sensor dulu.

 _ **"Minggu depan kayaknya. Udah ga sabar ya?"**_

"Kangen pengen dipeluk kamu Nyeol." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun jadi manis banget. "Ga bisa ya pulang besok?"

 _ **"Ga bisa..."**_ Chanyeol ikut cemberut, " _ **Atau aku nyebrang lautan aja ya biar bisa ketemu kamu?"**_

Baekhyun ketawa, cantik banget. Buat ke sekian kalinya Chanyeol terpesona. "Jangan, ada hiu, goblok!"

Chanyeol ikut ketawa juga. _**"Ga mau kehilangan ya? Uuu so sweet."**_

"Ngga usah sok inggris deh yeol. Kalo kamu mati ntar bisa-bisa aku digentayangin."

 _ **"Bener. Pokoknya aku**_ _ **M**_ _ **au ngikutin kamu terus meskipun jadi arwah. Kamu ga boleh ama cowok lain pokoknya**_ _ **."**_

"Ih kebanyakan nonton drama ya kamu." Baekhyun kembali mencibir. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun melihat kejanggalan di wajah Chanyeol, bentar deh.

"Eh Nyeol, itu bibir kamu kenapa? Kok kayak bengkak gitu?" Baekhyun semakin memfokuskan pandangannya ke bibir Chanyeol. "Eh itu luka ya, di bagian bawah?"

Chanyeol buru-buru memegangi bibir dan mengusapnya. _**"Ngga papa, aku alergi udang kemarin, bengkak semua."**_

"Masa?" Baekhyun bergumam, menatap menyelidik pada Chanyeol. "Serius? Kamu ga ciuman panas ama orang lain, kan?"

 _ **"Kok kamu gitu sih, Baek?"**_

"Lah kok marah? Aku kan Cuma tanya," jawab Baekhyun, sedikit kaget karena nada suara Chanyeol meninggi.

 _ **"Kamu udah ngga percaya ama aku?"**_

"Kok jadi kamu yang marah, sih? Aku kan tanya baik-baik. Lagian kalo kamu nyangkal gitu malah bikin aku tambah curiga."

 _ **"Curiga gimana? Masa iya aku ciuman ama orang lain?"**_

"Makannya kalo ciuman itu pelan-pelan, jadi ga luka git - "

 _ **"Udah dibilang aku ga ciuman ama siapa-siapa!"**_

Hening

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menatap sambil diem, melempar tatapan marah.

"Ya udah, aku mau ngampus dulu."

Klik

Langsung Baekhyun matiin. Pengennya ngobatin kangen ama si pacar karena lama ngga ketemu atau _video call_ -an, malah berakhir bad mood gini. Sial banget. Fuck lah buat pagi yang buruk ini.

Emang dasarnya Baekhyun yang cemburuan atau Chanyeol yang ga terlalu peduli. Si Baekhyun sering denger cerita dari temen-temennya kalau si Chanyeol itu kadang jalan ama cewek, tapi Baekhyun ga percaya. Dia percaya ama Chanyeol. Tapi karena jarang bertemu, semua kecurigaan dan kecemburuan Baekhyun menguap. Jangan-jangan karena jauh dari Baekhyun, si tiang cari cadangan gitu di Jeju. Bangsat banget kalo dia lakuin itu.

Bener ngga sih, Chanyeol selingkuh?

Baekhyun jadi galau...

To be bersambung ...

Hai, aku baru pertama buat yang beginian. Dan aku rasa ga cocok ama aku ya? Hehehe xD


	2. Chapter 2 - Putus?

Wajar ngga kalau gue uring-uringan liat bibir Chanyeol yang dower gitu. Soalnya setau gue dia itu ngga ada alergi sama _seafood_ , pas kencan kita yang pertama aja dia ngajakin gue makan kepiting panggang di pinggir pantai. Kan ketahuan kalau dia bohong ke gue.

Kyungsoo bilang Chanyeol itu brengsek, gue tau itu. Tapi gue pikir dia udah berubah, dua bulan lebih kita pacaran dan gue belum nemuin hal-hal mencurigakan tentang dia yang main di belakang gue. Baru kemarin ini, ya masa bibir dower kayak abis cipokan gitu.

Gue mikirnya jadi ngga rela, soalnya Chanyeol jago banget ciumannya. Kalo gue udah dicium Chanyeol bawaannya pengen buka baju mulu. Panas. Kan gue jadi was-was, siapa orang beruntung lain yang dicium ama Chanyeol.

Lagi asik-asiknya ngalamun, gue denger bunyi bel. Sialan, pagi-pagi gini siapa yang dateng ke rumah gue.

Yang lagi dipikirin muncul di depan mata. Chanyeol yang dateng. Masih gendong tas gede sama tas jinjing. Gila ini anak, kenapa dibawa ke sini sih barang bawaannya.

Gue masang tampang jutek, biasa aja mah. Sebenernya gue seneng dia balik, tapi gue _bad mood_ mikirin dia cipokan ama orang lain.

"Pagi By..." Ya Gusti senyumannya itu seperti biasa, manis dan berbahaya. Bisa-bisa marahnya gue langsung ilang nih. Bangsat.

Gue Cuma dehem sambil balik masuk ke dalem. Tanpa disuruh pun Chanyeol pasti udah ngikutin gue dari belakang. Gue ke dapur ngambil minum buat gue sendiri, soalnya Chanyeol kalo ke sini juga ambil minum sendiri.

"Maaf ya aku bawa barang sebanyak ini ke sini." Dia udah ngejogrok aja di meja makan. Biasanya juga dia ngga malu-malu bongkar kulkas gue, napa dia diem gitu.

Ngga papa lah dia bawa barangnya ke sini, mungkin dia udah ngga sabar pengen jelasin masalah kemarin dan ngga nyempetin pulang ke rumahnya dulu.

"Sialan banget Kak Yoora dititipin kunci malah nginep di rumah temen. Jadi aku ngga bisa masuk rumah."

OH AJA.

Ya ternyata gue yang ke ge-eran. Dia ngga buru-buru ke sini karena pengin lurusin kesalahpahaman kemarin, tapi karena ngga bisa masuk ke rumah.

"Kok kamu diem aja sih By?" tanya Chanyeol sambil deketin gue yang masih berdiri di deket pantry dapur. Gue dongak ngadep ke Chanyeol. Gila ganteng banget.

"Lo ngga inget atau pura-pura pikun kalo kemarin kita ribut?" gue yakin muka gue sepet banget nih. Bodo amat, gue kesel, gue cemburu kalo Chanyeol ciuman ama orang lain!

Chanyeol hembusin nafas kasar, dia megang bahu gue dan natap gue lebih dalem, "Kamu masih marah masalah kemarin? Ngga percaya ama aku?"

"Soalnya lo boong kalo lo alergi. Gue tau lo ngga alergi seafood. Lo pikir gue bego?" gue ga tahan liat tatapannya dia, gue tau dia lagi mandangin gue dengan rasa bersalah, dan seketika gue ngerti kalo dia beneran ada main belakang sama gue. Pengen nangis aja rasanya _Ya Lord._

Jempol Chanyeol nyentuh pipi gue, dan gue baru sadar kalo gue nangis. Chanyeol ngecup pipi gue tapi gue dorong dia buat ngejauh. "Bener kan kalo lo ciuman ama orang lain?"

Chanyeol deketin gue lagi, karena lemes gue jadi sandaran ama meja dapur. "Oke, maafin gue Baek. Itu bukan mau gue. Gue lagi sedikit mabuk, terus orang itu - "

"Siapa?" gue potong penjelasannya dia, penasaran setengah mati siapa orang beruntung yang dapet cipokannya dia. "Siapa yang lo cium?"

Chanyeol jawabnya lama banget dan gue tambah curiga. Dugaan-dugaan lain muncul di benak gue. Perasaan gue tambah ga enak. Bener, rombongannya Chanyeol itu kan ada -

"Luhan?"

Chanyeol langsung dongak pas gue sebut nama Luhan. Mampus gue. Luhan itu mantan terindahnya Chanyeol. Gue tambah lemes aja sumpah. Lo tega amat ke gue chan, padahal tambah lama gue tambah sayang ama lo.

"Jadi bener kan?"

"Bukan gitu Baek, gue beneran ngga sengaja - "

"Ngga sengaja tapi ampe bengkak gitu, kan?" gue ga mau natap mata dia. Jahat banget. Sumpah ngga nyangka kalo Chanyeol bakalan giniin gue.

"Gue bela-belain macarin lo biar lo cepet move on dari Luhan, gue rela lo belum naruh rasa suka ke gue, Yeol, gue sabar. Tapi gue ngga bisa kalo lo malah giniin gue di belakang." Gila, gue baru pernah nangis gini di depan orang yang nyakitin gue. Gue tau Chanyeol bingung mau apain gue, dia deketin gue terus peluk gue, anget. Gue selalu suka pelukan dia. Gue sayang ama Chanyeol. "Kenapa lo jahat banget, Chan, gue udah tambah sayang ama lo. Kenapa lo giniin gue?"

Chanyeol ngelus-elus punggung gue, rambut gue diciumin beberapa kali.

"Sssh, cup cup. Bukan maksud gue nyakitin lo, Baek." Gue betah berada di pelukan Chanyeol tapi gue pengen lepas dari dia. "Dengerin dulu."

"Apa? Lo pengin putus dari gue?"

"Gue lagi mabuk, terus cowok cantik deketin gue. Dia orang yang gue suka. Kalo itu lo, lo bisa ngga nahan kalo dia mau cipok lo?" jelas Chanyeol. Sakit banget dengar dia bilang kalo dia suka Luhan. Gue tau dia macarin gue Cuma buat main-main, ngga terlalu suka ke gue.

Ya juga sih, kalo Chanyeol nyosor ke gue pasti gue mau-mau aja, soalnya gue suka ke dia. Tapi tetep aja penjelasan dia bikin gue sakit, seakan nyadarin kalo gue ga berhasil buat dia suka ke gue. Ya ngga?

"Intinya lo ngga sayang ke gue kan, Chanyeol? Lo ada kesempatan buat balikan ke Luhan kan?" sialan kenapa gue jadi menye gini sih.

"Gue ga mau." Telapak tangan Chanyeol nangkup pipi gue, anget seperti biasa. Gue dongak buat natap dia lebih dalem. "Gue maunya sama lo, Baek."

"Kenapa?"

Kenapa? Kenapa dia milih gue yang Cuma penggantinya Luhan? Yang asli udah balik ke dia, harusnya gue ditinggalin kan? apa karena sepongan gue lebih jago?

"Ya ngga mau aja. Gue ga mau putus dari lo. Jangan putusin gue ya, Baek. Terus sayangin gue, _please_." Chanyeol mohon ke gue. Gue was-was ini si Chanyeol lagi ngegombal apa bener-bener serius ngomong gini ke gue. Hati hayati kan jadi menye.

"Gue disuruh sayang terus ke lo, tapi lo ngga mau berusaha bales perasaan gue, gitu?" jahat.

JAHAT KAN?

"Kalo gue ga sayang ke lo, kemaren pas Luhan ngajakin seks gue mau aja lah. Tapi gue keinget kalo gue punya lo."

Ya Gusti, baru aja kemarahan gue mulai mereda, udah disulut lagi ama si caplang.

"SEKS?!" gue tanpa sadar tereak. Ga bisa dibiarin, tuh si Luhan kegatelan banget si udah mutusin anak orang, ngajakin seks lagi, stres dia. "Kurbel banget sih dia, udah punya pacar kan dia?!"

Chanyeol ketawa sambil meluk gue lagi, getaran ketawanya bikin gue seneng.

"Tenang aja gue ga goyah, kok. Keinget sepongan kamu pas liat Luhan."

Duh Chanyeol gue, kenapa ngomongin ginian pas kita lagi berantem sih.

"Jujur aja, lo ngga mau putus dari gue karena sepongan gue jago, kan?"

Chanyeol tereak pas gue jepit penisnya pake jempol sama telunjuk gue.

HAHAHA

.

.

TEBECEE

Apdet bareng model sabun colek **presiousca** yang katanya mau bikin was there sampe 10 volume ;)

See yaaaa


	3. Chapter 3 - Emang Lo Berani?

Author's note :

1\. FF ini sudah pernah dipost di wattpad dengan nama akun yang sama, jadi kalau sudah ada yang pernah baca, "hai, _welcome back!"_

 _2._ Sepong _= blowjob =_ anuin _'pisang'_ pakai mulut _. Welcome in harsh words world!_

 _3._ FF ini memang _unfaedah,_ non baku, jadi kalau kalian ngerasa ngga nyaman ya ngga usah dibaca. daripada nanti berakibat buruk buat kalian, jadi _badmood_ misalnya ;D

4\. Terima kasih untuk yang udah mau baca, Love ya...

.

.

"Jujur aja, lo ngga mau putus dari gue karena sepongan gue jago, kan?"

Chanyeol tereak pas Baekhyun jepit penis Chanyeol pake jempol sama telunjuknya.

Langsung aja Chanyeol ketawa, dalem banget suaranya, tepat di daun telinga Baekhyun, bikin anak manis itu begidik. Bagus, Chanyeol udah mulai kebawa suasana, lidah dia jilatin daun telinga Baekhyun sampai Baekhyun ngerasa panas bukan main.

Karena gerakan jari Baekhyun terkesan pelan dan hati-hati, Chanyeol nuntun telapak tangan Baekhyun buat nangkup penisnya yang masih ditutupin celana. Baekhyun menyeringai, ngeremas barangnya Chanyeol sekali, terus dilepas gitu aja.

"OH!" Baekhyun jauhin tubuhnya dari Chanyeol. Dia ngelirik jam di dinding yang udah mau nuju ke jam 9.

"Sorry, gue ada kelas." Baekhyun bilang santai sambil berbalik munggungin Chanyeol, terus jalan ke kamarnya.

"BAEK!" Chanyeol tereak. Baekhyun cekikikan sebentar, terus masang wajah biasa aja sebelum balik lagi ngadep Chanyeol.

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun sok polos. Baekhyun ngikutin telunjuk Chanyeol yang nunjuk ke arah selangkangannya yang nggembung. "Ngaceng lo?"

"Kamu ngga nyuruh buat aku nyelesaiin ini sendiri, kan?"

"Selesaiin aja sendiri. Punya tangan kan?" tangan Baekhyun sedekap sambil natap Chanyeol dengan tatapan dia yang ngga kayak biasanya, bikin Chanyeol bingung.

"Kamu masih marah ama aku, sayang?" tanya Chanyeol pelan-pelan. Yang di bawah udah pegel, bro.

"Lo kira gue apaan, Yeol? Gue sadar lo Cuma mainin gue kan? Dapet seks partner gratis, gitu?" Baekhyun ketawa kayak dipaksa, natap Chanyeol benci, tapi tersirat kekecewaan yang gede di situ.

"Iya gue nikmatin seks sama lo karena gue sayang sama lo," air mata Baekhyun turun ke pipi, tapi dia langsung hapus tuh jejaknya. "Tapi kalo gue dimanfaatin gini gue juga bisa jera, sakit tau ngga."

"Gue ngga Cuma manfaatin lo!"

Chanyeol mau deketin Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun tereak.

"BODO! NGGA USAH DEKET-DEKET GUE!"

"BAEK! GUE MINTA MAAF!"

"Lo pasti nganggep gue gampangan kan? Udah lo jalan aja ama orang lain, tenang aja lo ganteng kok, bakal banyak yang ngantri buat nuntasin hasrat seksual lo!"

"Gue maunya sama lo." Masih sempet-sempetnya Chanyeol ngebohong dan ngegombal. "Jangan gini ah, Baek. Udah jangan marah lagi ntar cantiknya ilang."

"Stres lo ya, Yeol. Lo kira gue lagi bercanda?" Baekhyun ketawa lagi, kali ini dia natep Chanyeol marah. "Lo kira gue ga berani mutusin lo?"

"Emang lo berani?"

Bener ternyata, selama ini Baekhyun terlalu nurut dan masa bodo ama kelakukannya Chanyeol, kesalahannya Chanyeol Baekhyun maklumin, dan ini yang bikin Chanyeol nganggep rendah dirinya.

"Kita putus," ujar Baekhyun sambil menghela nafasnya. "Gue lebih baik ngerasa sakit kehilangan lo, daripada disakitin lo terus-terusan. So, kita sampai di sini aja."

"HA?" Chanyeol melongo. Lama-lama Chanyeol kesel juga ama Baekhyun. Tumben banget nih anak jadi seriusan gini. "Gitu? Ya udah kita putus. Lagian yang suka nyari-nyariin gue juga lo, terserah lo mau ngapain."

Chanyeol berbalik terus nenteng tas yang tadi dia bawa. Dia bawanya pelan-pelan, sambil ngelirik ke Baekhyun yang masih berdiri aja sambil merhatiin tindak-tanduk Chanyeol. "Gue balik nih!"

"Iya sono, ngga usah balik kesini lagi kalo perlu." Karena marah Baekhyun dorong Chanyeol buat cepet-cepet keluar dari rumahnya. Chanyeol masih bingung kenapa Baekhyun bisa berubah jadi gini, biasanya ngga gini, kan? biasanya juga si Baekhyun bakal luluh pas digombalin, lemes dan ngga bisa ngapa-ngapain kalo udah digrepe ama Chanyeol. Tapi kenapa dia gini sih?

Pas udah di depan pintu, Chanyeol berontak terus balik badan ngadep Baekhyun. "Lo tega biarin gue pergi pas titit gue ngaceng gini? Malu gue Baek!"

"Oh, lo punya malu?" Baekhyun juga heran nih cowok satu ngga punya rasa bersalah apa udah nyakitin anak orang. Ngga tau diri banget. **"Gue doain lo ngga bisa ngaceng selain ama gue."**

Panas-panas, ngga ada mendung ngga ada awan, cerah dan terang benderang. Tiba-tiba ada petir. Bikin duanya kaget.

"Yah lo jahat banget ngutuk gue gitu. Baek! Baek!" Baekhyun ngga dengerin ucapannya Chanyeol lagi dan nutup pintunya dengan keras.

.  
.

"Bagus, lo ngelakuin hal yang bener baek. Seratus persen keputusan lo ini bener!" Kyungsoo seneng banget pas Baekhyun cerita kalo dia udah putus ama Chanyeol. Baekhyun juga cerita tentang kejadian yang bikin dia sadar kalo Chanyeol itu brengsek.

"Bantuin gue ya, Soo. Gue takut kalo gue tiba-tiba nyamperin Chanyeol. Soalnya dia yakin kalo gue yang bakal nyamperin dia duluan." Galau banget kayaknya si beha, ngomong gitu sambil nyeruput strawberry milkshake-nya. Bikin Kyungsoo prihatin.

"Tenang aja, lo masih laku kok baek. Lo kan cantik, bohay juga." Puk-puk Baekhyun.

"Tapi kalo gue cintanya ama Chanyeol gimana?"

Kalo yang ini Kyungsoo ngga bisa jawab. Itu pertanyaan emang sulit, kita ngga bisa nentuin dengan siapa kita jatuh cinta. Bener ngga guys?

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol lewat ama genk-nya. Gandeng cowok cantik dari jurusan sebelah. Baekhyun sempet liat Chanyeol ngelirik dia sambil senyum ngeremehin gitu. Geblek banget.

Dikira Baekhyun bakalan cemburu apa, kalo cowok cantik itu mah Baekhyun kenal. Dia kan yang terkenal suka nyepongin dosen-dosen peyot biar dapet nilai A. Udah gitu hampir semua brandalan di kampus mereka udah nyicipin tuh anak kurbel satu. Huh, Chanyeol mau manas-manasin Baekhyun pake barang begituan? Yang ada didoain biar ketularan HIV sekalian.

"Tuh, pikir lagi. Cowok brengsek gitu masih pantes lo sayang?" omongan Kyungsoo bikin Baekhyun ngadep ke Kyungsoo lagi. Baekhyun ketawa plong, yang ngebikin Kyungsoo heran malahan. "Kenapa lo ketawa gitu?"

Baekhyun malah ngabisin makanan di depannya, tiba-tiba nafsu makannya meningkat. "Tau ngga Soo, dengan Chanyeol yang berusaha buat gue cemburu gitu, dia malah keliatan lucu. Emang dulu gue ngalahan banget ya ama Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo ngangguk-angguk, "Gue kira lo dipelet ama Chanyeol."

Baekhyun ketawa keras banget, tapi Kyungsoo lega karena dia udah ngga nemuin raut-raut sedih di gurat wajah Baekhyun, mungkin anak itu udah plong karena udah ngelepasin hal yang suka bikin dia sakit ati.

Tiba-tiba suara gubrak terdengar. Pas dua imut itu noleh, mereka liat Chanyeol and the genk udah beranjak dari duduknya dengan tergesa. Bodo amat, bukan urusan mereka ini.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka.

...  
...

Baekhyun lagi seneng karena di ujian tengah semesternya kali ini dia dapet nilai yang lumayan. Lumayan lah ntar nyokap ngga kecewa ama dia karena udah dibela-belain nguliahin anaknya. Baekhyun jalan sambil siul-siul, udah ngerencanain mau pesta sama karaokean bareng Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba pas di koridor dia liat Chanyeol yang lagi jalan searah ke dia. Udah hampir sebulan mereka putus, dan Baekhyun berusaha buat ngga ketemu sama Chanyeol. Niatnya mau bertingkah biasa aja dan ngga sok peduli ama tuh anak satu, tapi pas udah pas-pasan, Chanyeol megang tangan Baekhyun terus natap Baekhyun dengan serius.

"Gue perlu bicara ama lo."

Belum sempet Baekhyun jawab ataupun nolak, Chanyeol udah narik Baekhyun ke arah toilet. Udah lah daripada tangannya sakit karena berontak, terus si Chanyeol juga ngga bertindak kasar ke dia, akhirnya si Baekhyun diem aja ngikutin Chanyeol.

"Semua yang lagi di dalem keluar sekarang." Itu suara Chanyeol. Yang lagi pipis buru-buru nyelesaiin urusannya dan keluar dari toilet.

Setelah mastiin di situ Cuma ada mereka berdua, Chanyeol kunci toiletnya dari dalem.

"Lo mau ngomong apa?" tanya Baekhyun, dia sandarin badannya ke dinding sambil sedekep, natap Chanyeol heran karena dia liat mata Chanyeol ngga fokus gitu, kayak mau ngomong sesuatu tapi ditahan. "Ngomong aja."

"Lo harus tanggung jawab!" tereak Chanyeol. Baekhyun natap Chanyeol heran, tuh anak megap-megap kayak abis lari marathon, terus apa maksud dari perkataannya barusan?

"Hah? Ngapa? Lo hamil?" karena bingung Baekhyun jadi salah fokus, ya masa lelaki perkasa yang penisnya besar berurat kek Chanyeol bisa hamil.

Chanyeol ngedeket ke Baekhyun, mojokin Baekhyun yang emang udah nempel di dinding dari tadi. Baekhyun panas pas tangan Chanyeol ada di bahunya, sambil natap ke mata Baekhyun dalem-dalem.

"Tanggung jawab, gue udah ngga bisa ngaceng ama orang lain." Baekhyun melotot kaget, antara percaya ngga percaya ama omongan Chanyeol, antara panas dingin karena napas Chanyeol nerpa ke wajahnya.

Baekhyun ngelirik ke selangkangan Chanyeol.

Tunggu-tunggu.

Titit Chanyeol ngga bisa ngaceng?

Ngga bisa ngaceng?

Serius titit seksi besar berurat dan yang panjang dan besar yang itu?

Udah kali Baek ngga usah diperjelas lagi

HAHAHAHA


	4. Chapter 4 - Siapa Yang Rugi?

**Spesial Chanyeol's Side**

.

Anjir si Baekhyun, tega-teganya ngusir gue di saat selangkangan gue kayak tenda gini. Ya masa cowok ganteng kece kayak gue jalan nenteng tas gede, terus bagian depannya nonjol lagi. Bisa-bisa gue dicap cowok mesum yang dianugerahi Tuhan sebuah kegantengan.

Lagian aneh lagi si Beha, ngga biasanya dia keras kepala gitu. Biasanya dicium dikit aja dia udah kelepek-kelepek ama gue. Apa guna-guna mbah dukun udah ga mempan ya, canda. Mana mau lah gue main dukun, ga main dukun aja Baekhyun udah tergila-gila ke gue.

Baekhyun itu, sebenernya dia baik, manis, cantik dan bohay. Pokoknya dia tipe gue lah. Tapi gue belum bisa _move on_ sepenuhnya dari mantan gue, Luhan.

Pas itu gue baru aja anget-angetnya putus ama Luhan, Baekhyun dengan segala perhatiannya ngebikin gue goyah, dia ngajakin gue pacaran, dan gue mau. Ya kucing mana yang ga mau disodorin ikan asin coba.

Darimana Baekhyun dapet info kalo Luhan ikut acara ama gue sih. Gue mau bohong ke dia tapi sialnya dia tau kalo gue lagi boong. Ya biasanya dia maafin gue kalo masalahnya ngga besar-besar amat. Mungkin dia lagi khilaf, beraninya deh dia mutusin gue. Panas deh jadinya.

Ngomong-ngomong, tendanya udah ga keliatan. Eh penis gue udah lemes aja.

Kok bisa? Gue dongak dan liat beberapa orang lagi liat ke arah gue, mungkin geli pas liat cowok ganteng lagi merhatiin selangkangannya sendiri?

Ah bodo, yang penting anu gue udah ga pegel lagi. Gue mau bobo di rumah Jongin dulu lah.

.

.

"Haha anjir, Baekhyun bilang gitu ke lo?" Jongin ngga berenti ngakak dari tadi. Heran gue, seneng banget kalo temennya menderita. Bener-bener temen yang pengertian. "Awas lo, doa orang tersakiti kadang terkabul."

Amit-amit deh kalo gue lemah syahwat, ya masa dari tampang oke, badan proporsional, otak encer, masa ngga bisa ngaceng? Harga diri taroh mana men?

"Ngga usah ikut manas-manasin gue deh. Gue normal, gue sehat, titit gue masih berguna kok tenang aja," celetuk gue sambil mainin ponsel. Cuma ada beberapa chat dari kumpulan kurbel, ngga ada chat dari Baekhyun. History terakhir chat kita cuma pas vidcall dan gue ketahuan abis cipokan.

Ah, jadi keinget Luhan. Ngomong-omong kenapa pas itu dia jablay gitu ke gue, ya? Dia putus sama pacaranya atau gimana?

Gue chat Luhan ah ..

.

 **{** **Lu...**

 **Lo baik?** **}**

 **.**

Belum di read. Biarin lah. Main PS dulu ama si dekil Jongin.

.

.

Siang-siang gue udah ditempelin anak jurusan sebelah yang kurbel minta ampun. Gue lupa namanya, setelah ngusel-ngusel ke Jongin, gantian dia ngusel ke gue.

Eh kebetulan ada mantan lagi makan, sekalian mau manas-manasin. Si Baekhyun kan kesel banget kalo liat gue jalan ama orang lain. Gue rangkul tuh pundak si jablay sambil lewat di samping tempat dia duduk.

Gue lirik Baekhyun, sekali, dia masang wajah kaget gitu. Haha rasain lo. Cemburu kan?

Gue lirik lagi sambil duduk pelan-pelan. Eh Baekhyun malah ketawa keras banget, anjir manis banget ketawanya. Dia ngetawain apa sampe keliatan seneng gitu? Gue berusaha mancing-mancing dia biar ngeliat ke gue tapi dia ngga noleh. Fuck kenapa gue jadi kesel. Ini jablay malah tambah ngusel ke ketek gue. Gue gebrak aja nih meja terus pergi dari situ.

 **.**

.

 _Beb Luhan_

 **[** **Hey Yeol.**

 **Mbb, gue ngga papa. Kenapa emang?**

 **Nyesel ya ngga nerima ajakan ml gue?** **]**

Buseet Luhan bales chat gue, hamdalah rejeki anak sholeh. Lumayan kan ngga ada Baekhyun Luhan pun jadi. Gue ajak ke apartemen mau ngga ya dia? Ah gue basa-basi dulu lah.

.

 **{** **O** **o bagus deh, gue kira lo ada masalah ama pacar.**

 _ **Hngg**_ **iya gue nyesel nolak rejeki ..** **}**

 **.**

Gue nunggu balesannya sambil gigit jari.

.

 _Beb Luhan_

 **[** **Eh sapa bilang gue ada pacar, udah putus kok gue. Jomblo**

 **Apartemen gue lagi kosong nih Yeol.** **]**

 **.**

{ **Oke otw beb ..** **}**

Assa!

Undangan nih undangan!

Gue brb mandi terus ganti baju yang wangi, sisirin rambut rapi terus semprotin parfum sana-sini. Ihirrrr~ sebentar lagi burung gue masuk ke sangkarnya.

 **.  
.**

Luhan senyum manis banget pas lagi bukain pintu. Dia pasti sengaja pake kemeja putih doang terus kancingnya yang atas dibuka. Ngga pake gituan juga gue udah napsu ama dia, apalagi pas dia pake baju seksi gitu?

 _Fetish_ gue pas seks itu pakaian. Pokoknya kalo ada mangsa pake baju seksi gini penis gue langsung berdiri. Nih kan -

Loh?

Tumben senjata gue ngga berdiri liat beginian.

Gue lagi bengong eh si Luhan udah narik gue terus dorong gue ke sofa, langsung aja dia duduk di pangkuan gue. Kaos gue dicopot terus dia cium gue, yaelah rejeki mana bisa gue tolak. Pas dia diem-diem buka resleting jeans gue, gue buka kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Wangi baenget si Luhan ini. Ngingetin gue ke Baekhyun.

Duh gue jadi sange. Tangan Luhan udah mainin penis gue, dan tangan gue udah grepe Luhan kemana-mana, dari bokong sampe leher pokoknya kena semua sama tangan bejat gue. Ciuman kita terlepas pas Luhan jauhin wajahnya.

"Yeol, kok masih lemes sih?"

Ucapan Luhan bikin gue ngelirik ke bawah. Bener juga. Udah dipijet enak-enak ama Luhan, orang yang gue suka, cowok seksi idaman gue, kok masih lemes gini. Aneh nih.

"Coba deh pake mulut kamu, Lu." Luhan smrik terus turun dari pangkuan gue dan jongkok. Dia mainin penis gue dari pangkal sampe ujung, terus dijilat sensual. Ampe beberapa menit anehnya penis gue masih lemes.

"Ih gue capek nih Yeol." Luhan bangkit terus make kemejanya lagi. Dia keliatan marah. Yaelah, gue sendiri aja bingung kenapa titit gue ga mau bangun. Gue salah makan atau apa ini?

Apa jangan-jangan, kutukan Baekhyun?

 **"Gue doain lo ngga bisa ngaceng selain ama gue."**

Tiba-tiba perkataan Baekhyun berdengung di telinga gue berkali-kali.

"NGGA MUNGKIIIIIIN!"

 **.  
.**

Mata gue udah sayu, ngantuk parah. Jongin nyekokin gue film bokep, dari yang _straight_ ke gay, dari _foreplay_ ke acara inti, semua gaya, _doggy, froggy, missionary, woman on top_ , gaya sendok gaya bediri, semua gaya, dari yang vanilla, kamasutra sampai yang bdsm semua gue tonton.

Ga ada yang bikin titit gue bangun.

Gue mau nangis tapi gengsi karena Jongin masih nemenin gue nonton, dia udah ngecrot beberapa kali sedangkan punya gue ga ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Jongin ngelirik ke selangkangan gue untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"Ngga berhasil, bro?" Dia natap gue antara kasian sama nyukurin.

Gue frustasi sendiri, gue terangsang tapi titit gue ga mau bangun. Aneh kan?  
Serius ini kutukannya Baekhyun manjur ke gue?

Ngga mungkin, ini pasti karena sugesti gue sendiri. Besok pokoknya gue mau cari cewek sama cowok bohay buat gue ajakin ml.

 **.  
.**

Dan ga berhasil. Udah tiga orang yang dari tadi gue _foreplay_ , mereka udah coba oral ke gue tapi ngga ngefek di burung gue. Gue udah maksa burung gue buat masuk ke gua eh malah dia mleyot.

Bayangkan bro, mleyot!

Adakah yang lebih memalukan dari ini?  
Cowok ganteng dengan fisik sehat tapi lemah syahwat?

Gue ga bisa mati kalo hidup gue gini!

Ini fix gara-gara kutukannya si Baekhyun!

Setelah curhat ke Jongin tentang kejadian kemarin, karena gue malu cerita ama orang lain, dia rekomendasiin obat kuat yang dijual online. Karena udah putus asa, gue coba deh. Harganya ngga main-main, ngga papa lah asal kelainan gue ini sembuh.

Udah dua hari gue komsumsi obat lemah syahwat itu, pas gue pijet burung gue dia tetep ngga berdiri. Oke lah gue tunggu sampe obatnya abis, mungkin dia baru ngefek.

Tapi, udah seminggu lebih belum ada hasilnya.

Gue putus asa. Gue nangis. Dimana harga diri seorang cowok yang bahkan liat makhluk seksi dia ga ngaceng?

Baekhyun, lo emang dukun. Atau paranormal, atau dia mungkin manusia jadi-jadian yang diwarisi kekuatan sama mamahnya malin kundang.

Apa gue nyariin Baekhyun aja ya?

 **"Gue doain lo ngga bisa ngaceng selain ama gue."**

Suara Baekhyun menggema lagi di pikiran gue. Berarti kalo sama Baekhyun gue bisa ngaceng lagi dong? Iya kan? Oke.

Dengan segala kepercayaan diri gue yang tersisa, gue bertekad nemuin Baekhyun. Gue mau minta maap. Kali aja salah gue ke dia banyak banget ampe doa dia diijabah ama Tuhan.

 **.  
.**

Pas banget deh gue liat Baekhyun lagi jalan sambil senyum, manis banget ya Gusti. Ngga sadar gue kangen sama dia, kangen liat senyumnya, kangen denger suara cerewetnya dia. Eh, napa gue jadi menye gini sih?

Baekhyun keliatan kaget pas tau kalo gue jalan ngedeket ke arah dia, gue langsung pegang tangannya sambil natap ke matanya. "Gue mau ngomong sama lo."

Tangannya halus banget. Baekhyun diem aja pas gue narik dia ke kamar mandi. Setelah gue berhasil ngusir makhluk-makhluk yang tadinya ada di sini, gue ngadep ke Baekhyun.

"Lo mau ngomong apa?" Natap ke mata dia gini entah kenapa gue jadi ragu, gue kangen banget sama tatapannya. "Ngomong aja."

Gue nelen ludah gugup, "Lo harus tanggung jawab!"

Baekhyun keliatan bingung, ngga bicara, cuma natap gue sama tatapan imutnya. "Hah? Ngapa? Lo hamil?"

Antara mau nangis sama ngakak denger pertanyaan dia. Yakali cowok manly kayak gue bisa hamil, dalil dari mana tuh.

Gue jalan ke arah dia, mojokin Baekhyun yang emang awalnya udah sandaran ke dinding. Bahunya gue sentuh pake telapak tangan gue, anget. Gue selalu suka suhu badan Baekhyun yang anget gini, malah berubah panas kalo gue sentuh. Dia natap gue pake tatapan matanya yang ngebikin gue gemes banget. Ya Tuhan, kenapa Baekhyun bisa seimut ini?

"Tanggung jawab, gue udah ngga bisa ngaceng ama orang lain." Akhirnya gue bisa ngungkapin aib gue. Baekhyun keliatan kaget, tapi akhirnya dia ketawa kecil, manis banget sumpah.

"Haha lo becanda kan? Emang gue penyihir apa, kok bisa manjur gitu. Ngga lucu ah."

"Gue serius! Liat nih tatapan gue, gue ga boong." Baekhyun emang bisa tau saat di mana gue boong atau ngga. Gue juga ga tau darimana dia dapet keahlian itu. "Ngga mungkin kan gue permaluin diri gue sendiri di hadapan lo, Baek. Gue serius."

Baekhyun ngecoba dorong gue tapi gue ga mau beranjak. Dia berontak tapi gue masih diem, akhirnya tanpa sengaja tangan Baekhyun namplok penis gue.  
Baekhyun kaget sama kayak gue, kita sama-sama nunduk buat liat ke arah selangkangan gue.

Penis gue kedut-kedut. Ya Lord udah hampir sebulan pisang gue ga berdiri! Sekarang dia mulai kedut-kedut!

Gue seneng banget, saking senengnya gue ga sadar kalo gue senyum di depan Baekhyun yang masih masang tampang bingung.

"Nah, itu bangun, Yeol." Gue ngangguk-angguk. Sebelum penis gue tidur lagi, buru-buru gue tarik tangan Baekhyun, gue arahin buat ngeremas penis gue. Dia narik tangannya, ngga mau mungkin.

Akhirnya gue natap dalem ke mata dia. Memohon. "Please, gue udah putus asa banget Baek. Bayangin aja lo nonton bokep tapi ngga bisa tegang. Di blowjob juga ngga ngaruh. Tapi cuma disenggol ama lo dia langsung bangun."

Baekhyun diem aja, tapi sekarang dia udah ngga berusaha ngelepas cengkraman tangannya di penis gue.

Akhirnya gue nuntun tangannya buat main-main di penis gue. Gue tarik resleting jeans gue dan ngeluarin burung gue dari sangkarnya. Gue liat Baekhyun lagi dan dia cuman nunduk. Akhirnya gue nuntun tangan dia biar genggam penis gue. Ya Tuhan enak banget. Rasanya kayak udah bertahun-tahun ngga ngerasain sange, dan bersyukur bisa ngerasain ini lagi.

Gue masih nuntun tangan Baekhyun biar ngeremas penis gue, terus kayak gitu sampe gue klimaks. Lega banget rasanya.

Akhirnya gue ngelepas tangan Baekhyun dari penis gue, langsung aja gue bersihin tangan dia pake air yang ngalir dari kran westafel. Pas gue liat Baekhyun dari kaca yang ada di atas westafel gue kaget. Walaupun nunduk, gue bisa liat kalo Baekhyun nangis, mukanya merah sampe telinga. Dia sesenggukan ama gemeteran.

"Baekhyun..." gue bener-bener sakit liat dia nangis kayak gini. Setelah masukin burung gue ke sangkarnya lagi, gue cuci tangan dan buru-buru balik fokusnya ke Baekhyun. Gue sentuh dagu dia dan nuntun dia buat ndongak. Matanya yang kayak puppy itu basah, Baekhyun nangis dari tadi? Begonya gue yang cuma mentingin diri gue sendiri.

Gue elus jejak air mata di pipi Baekhyun, terus ngecup pipinya. "Maafin aku. Aku ngga maksud ngelecehin kamu."

Baekhyun masih aja nangis, sumpah gue nyesek liat dia kayak gini. Akhirnya gue peluk dia dengan erat, bisa gue rasain dia gemeter sama napasnya tersendat. Ya Tuhan ini gue abis ngapain anak orang?

"Yeol..." Suara Baekhyun lemes banget, dia bisik di deket telinga gue. Napasnya anget, enak dirasain di leher, bikin merinding. Gue berdehem sambil nunggu kalimat berikutnya dari dia.

"Gue bersyukur kutukan gue diijabah. Sukurin!"

HAHAHA  
.

Hai, ketemu lagi.. Makasih banget yang udah baca, _review, follow, dan favorite_ _._

Oh ya, judul sama isi memang ngga nyambung jadi ya wkwk aja lah ..

Kalo kurang panjang minta jatah chanyeol aja ya cinta..

Apdet bareng jarum pentul **Brida** yang jago di bidang naena, dan **presiousca** si semvak trenggiling ;D

See You~


	5. Chapter 5 - Seribu Modus

"Baek, romeo lu nungguin lagi, tuh." Jongin duduk di depan gue ama Kyungsoo. Dia emang lagi gemar banget deketin Kyungsoo, naksir sejak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Biarin aja Baek, ga usah dipeduliin." Si Kyungsoo emang sesuatu, dia ngga setuju banget kalo gue balikan lagi ama Chanyeol. Seperti yang gue perintahin ke dia sebelumnya, setiap gue mau goyah, Kyungsoo bakalan ngingetin gimana Chanyeol yang selama ini nyakitin gue tanpa pandang bulu.

Well, gue sebenernya ga punya bulu, rambut yang ada. Di sebelah sana, di sini, dan anu.

Kembali ke topik. Setelah pengakuan Chanyeol tentang tititnya yang ga bisa berdiri selain ama gue, dia selalu nungguin gue selesai jadwal ngampus.

Sebenernya gue ngga tega liat dia nungguin di sana kayak anak ilang, sayang banget kan, ganteng-ganteng gitu nyender di tembok sendirian. Gue yakin pasti banyak yang ngelirik ke Chanyeol. Andai aja mereka tau kalo Chanyeol ga bisa ngaceng.

"Lo ngga berniat pulang bareng dia, kan?" Kyungsoo tanya ke gue pas gue ngga nanggepin ucapannya dia.

"Ngga papa lah sekali gue iyain ajakan pulangnya dia. Kasian juga," jawab gue sambil ngerapihin buku-buku yang ada di meja. Kyungsoo mendengus sedangkan gue senyum manis ke dia. "Jalan sana sama Jongin, kasian dia nungguin ampe lumutan."

Jongin ngedipin mata ke gue terus nggumamamin kata 'thanks' ke gue.

"Lo itu ya, dibilangin jangan terlalu gampang buat - "

"Iya mamaaaah. Baek ngerti. Ini cuma ngiyain ajakan pulang, kok. Bukan balikan pacaran. Daripada dia nunggu terus hampir tiap hari, repot di gue juga maahh..."

"Kampret lo, jangan panggil mamah lah. Geli aing."

Gue cengangas-cengenges sambil bangkit dari duduk gue, Kyungsoo lucu banget kalo lagi kesel. Sumpah, imut.

"Bye Kyungsoo. Sukses ya kencannya."

Kyungsoo masih aja ngedumel tentang 'jangan tertipu ama Chanyeol' dan topik lainnya. Gue males dengerin dia.

Sampailah gue di depan kelas, seperti yang gue perkirain, Chanyeol ada di sana, nyender ke tembok sambil mainin hp dia.

Chanyeol ndongak, terus senyum pas liat gue.

"Kok tau sih kalo gue yang dateng?" tanya gue pas Chanyeol jalan ngedeket.

"Soalnya gue apal bau lo." Ya Gusti gue rasanya pengen meleleh liat senyum dia.

"Gue ga pake parfum, btw."

"Iya gue tau. Gue apal bau keringat lo, kok." Idih, gue jadi malu. Kenapa dia inget-inget bau keringat gue sih. "Gue juga suka rasanya."

Tuh kan, nih orang kalo ngomong ngga jauh-jauh dari sono.

"Sorry ya, Yeol. Ga usah ngomongin begituan ama gue. Sekarang hubungan kita ngga berada dalam keadaan yang pas buat ngomongin itu." Parah si Chanyeol. Mesumnya emang ga bisa ilang-ilang. Permanen.

"Iya maaf, udah kebiasaan." Chanyeol cemberut. Gue ngga tau dia bener-bener nyesel atau ngga. "Hari ini mau pulang bareng? Aku bawa motor."

Chanyeol selalu tau kalo gue suka bonceng dia di motor. Soalnya gue bisa meluk dia erat pas dia ngebut, terus tangan gue ngelingkar di perut dia. Kadang-kadang kalo gue lagi nakal, jari-jari gue turun dikir dari pinggang dia, ke selangkangan. Mijit-mijit sesuatu di sana.

Terkamvret, gue jadi panas sendiri.

"Buat cuma hari ini. Dan ini karena gue ngga mau lo nungguin gue terus di sini."

"Lo ngga suka gue tungguin?" Please jangan masang muka gitu di depan gue. Dia cemberut, bibir bawahnya maju dikit, terus matanya natap gue sambil memelas gitu.

"Kita udah putus, yeol. Jadi lo ngga perlu nungguin gue lagi." Pas kan, pemilihan kalimat gue?

"Tapi... Gue belum pengen putus dari lo."

Tuh kan, dia selalu gitu. Padahal dia setuju-setuju aja pas acara putus-memutus.

Chanyeol masih tetep masang muka bekicot itu. Gue pengen banget marah ke dia, tentang betapa plin-plan si Chanyeol. Tapi ngga enak kan gue tereak-tereak di tempat umum gini.

"Cepet gih kalo pengen nganterin gue pulang. Atau gue pulang sendiri, nih!"

Chanyeol gelagapan. "Eh iya ayo cepet."

Akhirnya Chanyeol ngeraih tangan gue buat digandeng. Gue diem aja sambil ngikutin dia jalan. Ya Gusti, jantung gue ga bisa kompromi, masih dagdigdug ser kalo di deketnya Chanyeol.

Sampailah kita di tempat parkir, Chanyeol ngasihin helmnya ke gue.

"Lo cuma bawa helm satu?" tanya gue pas liat-liat di sekitar motornya ngga ada helm lain.

"Cuma satu. Gue kira lo bakal nolak ajakan gue lagi kayak kemaren-kemaren."

Kenapa gue jadi merasa bersalah, ya.

"Ya udah gue ngga jadi nebeng lo deh - "

"Eh jangan gitu." Chanyeol nahan tangan gue yang mau nyopot helm yang gue pasang. "Pake aja. Ngga papa kok gue ngga pake helm."

"Buat safety, Chanyeol. Gimana kalo kita kecelakaan terus kepala lo luka?"

Chanyeol senyum misterius, entah apa maksudnya. "Lo khawatirin gue, ya? Manis banget sih?"

Gue seketika tersadar, kenapa gue jadi kendenger khawatir ke Chanyeol ya?

"Kita ngga bakal kecelakaan kok, asal lo peluk gue yang erat. Terus kalo seandainya kita kecelakaan dan kepala gue luka ngga papa, asal lo baik-baik aja."

Hush. Kebiasaan. Nggombal. Udah susah sih ya kalo kebiasaan, kalau Chanyeol mah kata eeq pun bisa diganti gombalan.

"Ya udah sih cepetan otw." Gue naik ke boncengan dan Chanyeol nuntun tangan gue buat meluk perutnya.

"Yang erat ya meluknya."

Dasar tukang modus.

Gue lebih modus sih, meluk perut dia, terus nyender di punggung dia.

Sungguh, kenikmatan yang haqiqi.

.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian.

Lagi anget-angetnya nempel ke Chanyeol, tiba-tiba ada petir menyambar, terus hujan rintik-rintik, nyebelin sih, lama-lama jadi lebat soalnya.

Chanyeol menepi, terus noleh ke belakang. "Mau neduh dulu?"

Gue geleng-geleng, "Ngga usah lah, udah terlanjur basah."

"Oke."

Chanyeol nyalain motornya lagi terus ngegas pol. Gue juga meluk dia lebih erat. Modus lagi kan gue.

.

.

Udah nyampe di apartemen gue. Gue pun ngelepas pelukan seribu modus ini dengan sedikit ngga rela. Udah posisi wenak soalnya. Terus gue turun dari motor.

Udah basah kuyup semua ampe ke dalem-dalem. Duh pasti kulit gue kisut nih yang di dalem.

Gue balikin helm ke Chanyeol, ga sengaja liat muka dia pucet gitu. Gila aja, ujan gede gini ngga pake helm, ngebut lagi. Duh, gimana sakitnya tuh muka.

"Eennng, makasih ya..." Gue ragu ngomong ke dia. Sumpah, walaupun dia lagi senyum, tapi keliatan banget dia kedinginan dan kesakitan. Gue yakin dia ngga lagi modus. "Lo mampir dulu deh Yeol. Nunggu hujan reda dulu. Di tempat gue masih banyak baju punya lo."

Duh, kenangan. Emang baju Chanyeol yang ditinggal di apartemen gue itu banyak, soalnya dia suka nginep. Modus sering banget, bilangnya minta tolong dibantuin ngerjain tugas, tapi ujungnya juga ena-ena di ranjang ama gue.

Duh, masa lalu.

"Ngga usah Baek. Gue langsung pulang aja."

"Udah deh ngga usah sok jual mahal, mumpung gue lagi baik."

Chanyeol nyengir, terus turun dari motornya. Kita jalan iring-iringan sampe ke apartemen gue.

"Gue yang make kamar mandi dulu ya. Nih keringin dulu rambut lo pake ini." Gue ngasihin handuk kecil ke Chanyeol sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Kamar mandi di apartemen gue itu cuma satu. Jadi harus gantian.

Kalo gue ama Chanyeol masih pacaran, pasti dengan senang hati gue ngajakin mandi bareng, daripada membuang-buang waktu. Padahal mah cari enak. Tapi, kita udah ga ada hubungan apa-apa. Terus, gue juga lagi marah ama Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mandang gue dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin dia mau nyuruh gue buat jangan kelamaan di kamar mandi tapi ngga berani kali ya.

"Gue bakal cepet kok."

Abis itu gue balik ke kamar mandi. Sebelum itu, mata gue ga sengaja liat ke selangkangan Chanyeol yang menonjol.

Kamvret, menonjol bro.

Baju sama celana dia basah kuyup. Dan selangkangannya nonjol. Dia ngaceng.

Tapi gue pura-pura ngga liat dan tetep masuk ke kamar mandi.

Gue berdiri sebentar di depan wetafel sambil ngaca, nyentuh dada gue yang tiba-tiba deg-degan ngga karuan.

Gila, karna basah, baju gue jadi transparan gini. Pantesan Chanyeol ngaceng.

Ngga peduli.

Bukan salah gue ini dia ngaceng, salah mata dia, siapa suruh liat gue yang basah kuyup gitu.

Eh bukan salah dia juga ding.

Gue jadi kasian ama Chanyeol. Soalnya dia itu tipe-tipe cowok yang bakal lama kalo main solo. Gue aja dulu suka sakit mulutnya kalo blowjob dia, soalnya crotnya lama.

Bimbang gue deh jadinya.

TOK TOK

"Baekhyun..."

Gue noleh ke arah pintu. Itu suara serak Chanyeol.

Gue kudu gimanaaaa?

Bersambung...

Hai, long time no see..

Maaf karena menelantarkan cerita gaje ini. Setelah akhir tahun yang menyiksa, akhirnya aku bisa lanjutin cerita ini.

Terima kasih untuk review nya.. makasiiih banget.

Maaf ya pendek. Next chap dicepetin kan?

Ig : cussonsBaekby


	6. Chapter 6-Dua Kali

Chanyeol mandang gue dengan tatapan aneh. Mungkin dia mau nyuruh gue buat jangan kelamaan di kamar mandi tapi ngga berani kali ya.

"Gue bakal cepet kok."

Abis itu gue balik ke kamar mandi. Sebelum itu, mata gue ga sengaja liat ke selangkangan Chanyeol yang menonjol.

Kamvret, menonjol bro.

Baju sama celana dia basah kuyup. Dan selangkangannya nonjol. Dia ngaceng.

Tapi gue pura-pura ngga liat dan tetep masuk ke kamar mandi.

Gue berdiri sebentar di depan wetafel sambil ngaca, nyentuh dada gue yang tiba-tiba deg-degan ngga karuan.

Gila, karna basah, baju gue jadi transparan gini. Pantesan Chanyeol ngaceng.

Ngga peduli.

Bukan salah gue ini dia ngaceng, salah mata dia, siapa suruh liat gue yang basah kuyup gitu.

Eh bukan salah dia juga ding.

Gue jadi kasian ama Chanyeol. Soalnya dia itu tipe-tipe cowok yang bakal lama kalo main solo. Gue aja dulu suka sakit mulutnya kalo blowjob dia, soalnya crotnya lama.

Bimbang gue deh jadinya.

TOK TOK

"Baekhyun..."

Hahahanjriiitt.. kenapa juga suara Chanyeol jadi kedengerennya memelas gitu, padahal dia ada di balik pintu kamar mandi. Gue juga rasanya panas dingin sendiri.

Ga mungkin kan gue keluar dari kamar mandi terus ngajakin cy enak-enak? Ga lucu.

Chanyeol manggil gue sekali lagi dan gue tetep diem ga nyahut karena bingung mau ngerespon gimana.

"Lo jangan keluar dulu dari kamar mandi ya, Baek. Tetep di situ dulu."

Itu suara Chanyeol lagi. Ha? Mau ngapain tuh anak? Dia ga lagi dendam terus curi barang-barang di rumah gue atau yang lebih parah lagi ngacak-ngacak isi rumah, kan?

Lagi asiknya pikiran gue melanglang buana, samar-samar gue denger Chanyeol ngerintih. Karena kuatir, gue cepet-cepet jalan ke arah pintu. Pas tangan gue udah di handel pintu, suaranya Chanyeol makin keras dan otak mesum gue langsung konek. Chanyeol pasti lagi nyoli.

Gue makin deg-degan. Denger suara Chanyeol yang lagi desah sambil nyebut 'pantat Baekhyun, pantat Baekhyun', gue jadi ikutan sange.

Tapi, inilah yang gue takutin. Gue ga mau jatuh lagi ke Chanyeol dan dia jadi semena-mena lagi ke gue. Gue ga mau.

Akhirnya gue nyoli sendiri juga.

Abis gue ngecrot, masih megap-megap, suara Chanyeol masih kedenger dari sini, malah tambah ga karuan. Kayak orang marah gitu. Apa dia kesusahan ya?

Akhirnya gue buka sedikit pintu kamar mandinya dan lemparin sabun cair punya gue.

Bodo amat tuh sabun jatohnya dimana.

"Eng, mungkin itu bisa ngebantu lo.." Gue rada tereak dari dalam kamar mandi, karena gue ngebuka pintunya tadi cuna buat ngasihin sabun buat nyoli.

Udah beberapa menit berlalu tapi ga ada tanda-tanda Chanyeol 'selesai'.

"Baek, boleh ngga gue minta tolong?"

Deg-degan gue.

Tuh kan, Chanyeol mulai lagi. Di saat seperti ini gue merasa Chanyeol cuma manfaatin gue.

"Maaf banget, bukannya gue ngga ngehormatin lo. Gue nyadar hubungan kita udah ngga kayak dulu. Mungkin hukuman ini juga sepadan buat gue." Suara Chanyeol memelas gitu. "Plis, tolong gue, gue udah usaha dari tadi tapi ga 'keluar', lo mau ngga keluar bentar, gue butuh liat lo."

Ini Chanyeol ngomong gitu karena kepepet lagi ngaceng atau emang lagi nyesel?

Tapi emang akhir-akhir ini, abis putus dari gue dia ngga jalan atau deket ama orang lain. Gue tau dari siapa? Yaelah mata-mata seorang Byun Baekhyun itu dimana-mana.

Kelamaan mikir, mungkin Chanyeol mikir gue udah sama sekali peduli ama dia. Terus suara dia kedenger lagi.

"Ya udah ngga papa kalo lo ngga mau. Gue pamit ya."

Denger itu gue langsung buka pintu dan ngejar Chanyeol yang lagi jalan ke pintu keluar.

Chanyeol ngadep gue.

"Cu... Cuma butuh liat ke gue, kan?" Gue rada gelagapan pas Chanyeol mandang gue dengan tatapan... Gimana ya, antara sange, memelas, bersyukur, dan tatapan... Eeer, sayang? Atau gue terlalu percaya diri?

Chanyeol senyum tipis sambil ngangguk. Akhirnya gue jalan ke sofa dan duduk di situ dengan kaku. Gue makin deg-degan pas Chanyeol nyopot tas yang tadi dia bawa terus nurunin resleting celananya, kancing celananya juga dilepas. Dia bawa tangannya buat ngambil burung punya dia. Udah merah dan keras banget, bener-bener nih pasti udah pedes banget karena cuma gesek-gesek pake tangan.

Gue rada malu pas ketahuan Chanyeol lagi liatin anunya dia. Kamvreeeet.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai bekerja buat nyoli lagi, bedanya kali ini dia sambil natapin gue, sambil desah desah manggil nama gue. Bayangin, siapa yang ga malu dan ga terangsang liat orang yang lo suka lagi gitu?

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Chanyeol crot juga. Hamdalah. Gue rada lega. Tapi, malah anu gue sekarang yang ngaceng. Gue ngapitin kedua kaki gue biar Chanyeol ga liat. Tapi jangan lupa, Chanyeol terlalu mengenal gue.

Abis selesai megap-megapnya, Chanyeol make lagi celananya. Dia jalan ngedeket ke gue.

Sial, mau ngapain dia? Jangan bilang mau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!

Dia ngelirik selangkangan gue terus ngebales tatapan gue lagi. Asem, maluuu Baek maluuuu.

"Mau gue bantuin?"

"NGGAK!"

"Oke oke.. kan kasian kalo lo kesakitan. Beneran ya ngga mau gue bantu?" tawar Chanyeol lagi. Bener-bener penawaran yang menggiurkan. Apalagi Chanyeol lagi seksi dan bajunya masih basah. Plus bau sperma Chanyeol yang baru aja keluar barusan.

Sebenernya guys, ini suasana paling pas buat enak-enak.

"NGGAK!"

Ngga ngga ngga. Gue ngga boleh goyah.

Chanyeol senyum.

KAMVRET KENAPA LO SENYUM GITU KE GUE? KENAPA KEMPOTAN PIPINYA IMUT BANGET? KENAPA MATA YANG MEMANDANG GUE DARI DEKET GINI ITU SEOLAH NYURUH GUE BUAT DORONG DIA KE SOFA TERUS NAIKIN DIA?!

Tangan Chanyeol nyentuh kepala gue sambil senyum maut. "Yaudah, kan lo bisa nyelesaiin sendiri. Gue pulang aja ya."

Gue cuma ngangguk-angguk kayak anjing yang patuh sama tuannya.

Suara tilulit penanda pintu terkunci nyadarin gue dari hangatnya sentuhan Chanyeol di kepala gue.

Chanyeol beneran pergi.

Gue lirik ke bawah, masih ngaceng. Dan gue nyoli 2 kali dalam satu jam terakhir.

Bgst. Kmvrt. Bjgn.

.

.

Hai, jangan baper ya teman. Ini cuma buat hiburan kok. Sengaja aku potong di situ karena momennya pas buat bersambung.. heheee xD

Ig : cussonsbaekby


End file.
